When Your Soulmate's Gone
by Magelet1
Summary: Doen't the title say enough?
1. Tag

Chapter One: Tag  
By: Magelet  
  
Keller sobbed into her pillow. Life didn't seem worth living now. Galen was gone. He was dead for sure. Falling over   
a cliff-who could survive that? After she could see nothing, sense nothing, and now, back home, she could feel nothing but   
pain. Anything suggesting the soulmate link was severed. She couldn't stand it much longer. Ending her life now seemed like   
a good option. She couldn't think straight, walk straight, or even see straight. Death seemed nice. She had taken Rashel's   
wood and silver knife. It was a sharp knife, enough to end her pain. She placed it at the empty space that was once her heart,   
and prepared to press it in.  
  
*Flash*  
  
*Keller and Galen stalked down a corridor in Theirry's mansion. They were both restless and needed something to do,   
it was driving them crazy. Iliana didn't need them now; the Witch Child was being almost more heavily guarded then the rest   
of the wild powers.  
  
"I have an idea," Galen suggested. "We could have some fun, out away from the Night World." Keller's eyebrows lifted   
suggesting interest, and he continued. "Theirry and Hannah are taking a trip to South America and may need some 'protection',   
if you catch my drift. And we could go for a run, a real run, without worrying about our lives or taking the life of a   
Nightworlder." He grinned at his soulmate. "Please, Boss?" he wheedled, using one of his pet names for her. The rest of her   
team called her so with a respectful friend-affection, but he called her that as a nickname.   
  
"Well, I don't know, you may have to persuade me." Keller drawled teasingly.  
  
"Well, when we're not playing body-guard for Theirry and Hannah, we can go for a run in 'shifter form. Or, we could   
check out the, uh, for example, bedrooms, in out luxurious flat." He kissed her cheek lightly and quickly. "Tag, you're it."   
He quickly shifted and tore down the hall.  
  
"Well my prince, I'll have to get you for that." She giggled, she'd loosened up a lot since she had taken Iliana's   
place in joining the witches and shifters, with her and the 'shifter prince being 'together'. Which was good because Keller   
was Galen's real soulmate, not the Witch Child.  
  
Shifting into a panther form, she raced off after the leopard that was her fiancé. Searching her mind for their   
soulmate connection, to find where he was or where he was heading.  
  
He was going to her room! Big surprise! Where she had softened, and gotten nicer and more girly, he had been hanging   
around Morgead, Ash and Delos, who had a bad impression on him, since all they wanted to do was make out and have sex with   
their soulmates. She shook her large, black head, lithe muscles springing in the direction of her room, across the mansion.  
  
She found Galen in her room, sprawled across her bed, riffling through a box. He was grinning.  
  
"This is interesting, Keller." He teased as she walked in silently. He was holding the note her mother had left her   
that he had re-done. He was looking at some pictures that must have been taken without him knowing it, since he didn't   
remember any of them.   
  
In human form, Keller blushed, it was the box of things that either looked like Galen or things that he'd done or   
reminded her of him that she kept under her bad. She didn't know why, but whenever he might be away, and her not with him,   
these items comforted her. She hated to admit that she was more attached and sentimental when it came to her soulmate than   
most of the other couples, but it was true. Maybe it was because it was her job to get him and Iliana together. Keller   
shrugged mentally and sat on her bed behind the shifter prince. Wrapping her arms around him, she placed her chin on his   
shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I love you, Galen." She whispered into his ear, lips brushing soft, golden hair.  
  
"Hey, you didn't tag me back. Soulmate tag doesn't work if only one person is playing." He turned his head a tiny bit   
and brushed some of Keller's long, dark hair out of her face.  
  
Keller smiled, shifted her position, and kissed him. "There. You're it."  
  
They ended up just kissing back and forth, but honestly, what are they supposed to do? Chase each other all day?   
They were already in a bedroom...  



	2. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek  
By Magelet  
  
Reaching slowly up to grasp the nest rock, Galen Drache pulled himself up onto another ledge. Pausing, the golden-haired   
young man closed his eyes, searching his mind.  
  
'Keller,' he moaned to himself. He felt half-empty for the lack of having his soulmate with him. Actually, it seemed   
like he couldn't feel her at all- like she was- he gulped- dead. 'Oh God, Keller.' He thought, 'Please be alright'. He wouldn't   
be able to live if she'd done something to end her life because of him, or for any reason. He was almost sure that she had.   
Maybe he could just throw himself off this ledge now. He took a tiny step towards the edge.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Hey Galen, come find me!" Keller yelled through the forest. A few seconds later the holler was followed by the scream   
of a panther.  
  
He grinned, brown-gold leopard-like eyes shining as he shifted into the golden cat. The 'shifter prince took off,   
dodging trees and underbrush, searching his mind for Keller's.  
  
Establishing the connection, he tried to search her mind and find where she was hiding, but she had put up mental   
walls, blocking him from the information.  
  
Searching, Galen heard a yell, a human one, and looked up.   
  
"Bonsai!" Keller yelled and jumped out of a tree as she shifted and landed, as a panther, on top of him, pulling him   
to the side into a roll.  
  
They wrestled for a while and ended with Keller pinning him down.  
  
"Ha! I win! I can beat a soft-footed price any day!" she gloated, teasing, "You didn't find me, then I won wrestling   
against you!" she told him telepathically, nuzzling him with her muzzle.  
  
"I let you win." He replied, the same way, grinning as much as a cat could, rolling and pinning her down "Because I   
love you."  
  
Shifting, his soulmate became human once more and kissed his soft, black nose, giggling "You're squishing me!" at the   
warm weight of his feline body.  
  
Galen shifter again back into the gold-haired fairy-tale-looking prince. He was still on top of her holding her down.  
  
She sighed. "Galen, I have a mission. We're leaving tomorrow, but you can't go. We have to infiltrate a Night World   
girl's school, and the girls live there and aren't allowed to leave, so to speak, and not supposed to have boyfriends. Needless   
to say, you couldn't go as a girl, and we wouldn't be allowed to see each other. Theirry has you here with Delos, and Maggie's   
going away for a bit to see some of her family. They think they have the last Wild Power. It's weird. They guy's a witch and   
supposedly his soulmate has another soulmate. It's all screwed up. And Iliana would like to talk to you about some witch/shifter   
thing."  
  
Galen smirked in return, "If you'll be gone, we'll have to make up for that now." He whispered, kissing her lightly,   
like a butterfly alighting on her nose.  
  
"I can hardly see why I tried to push you to Iliana now." Keller told him, "I loved you so much that it ached and I   
could hardly do it, but I kept telling myself that you two were destined for each other. I'm glad she's not as stupid as I   
thought at first. Originally, I thought she was a silly airhead. I love you." She kissed him, lifting her head off the ground   
to meet his lips.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, Boss." He told her, kissing her left cheek  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
"Be careful and come back to me in one piece, okay? I know you've done stuff like this before, but it's still   
dangerous. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"I'll be fine." She told him, rolling her eyes  
  
"Are you comfortable?" he asked, smiling, seeing the look in his eyes, Keller smiled and nodded. "Good." He whispered,   
his mouth pressed against hers, running his tongue over her lips.  



	3. You're It

You're It  
By Magelet  
(Note: this is a continuation on Keller's vision. I'd also like to thank Brandi, Me, and Kat for reviewing)   
  
Keller opened her eyes lazily. Turning, she looked beside her to see Galen. Her soulmate always looked more innocent   
when he was asleep. It was, looking at him right now, hard to believe that he could be in anyway harsh or even easily capable   
of killing ever, even though often on missions, they had to kill. Of course, that what all of the girls said about their   
soulmates when they were sleeping. Now they were facing each other, and Keller could see Galen's mouth twitch, trying not to   
smile. He moved his arm around her and pulled her closer, though they were hardly an inch away as it was and grinned.   
  
"You think the sweetest things about me," He drawled sarcastically  
  
"And you have been around Ash and Morgead too long. You dream the sweetest things about me!" She retorted, poking him   
in the stomach.   
  
"Well I love you too!" he joked, kissing her nose  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Why?" he asked, smiling and kissing her nose again  
  
"Because, I'm trying to be mad at you." She pulled the blanket over her head, burying her nose in her pillow.   
  
"Oh, come on, Keller." He wheedled  
  
Someone knocked at the door. "What?" Keller yelled, it being her room.   
  
"Theirry wants to see you in his office, Keller," Iliana's voice called, "And can I come in? I'd really like to talk   
to you about something."  
  
"Um, gimme a minute." Keller's response came.   
  
Rolling out of bed she grabbed some clothes-jeans and a shirt- that she had laid out for today. Putting them on, she   
grabbed some extra clothes that she kept for Galen in a drawer and threw them at him with a "get dressed". After pulling her   
clothes on, she ran a brush through her disheveled sheet of black hair and dragged a comb through her soulmate's as well. With   
a kiss on his cheek, Keller opened the door and pushed him out.  
  
"You can come in, Iliana, he was just leaving." She said pointedly. The prince shrugged sheepishly and told her 'I'll   
see you later, we'll play hide and seek.' mentally with a visible smirk on his lips. Turning, he walked down the hall, leaving   
the two friends in peace.  
  
"Keller, you're my best friend, and I just had to ask you this." Iliana informed the 'shifter once they were in the   
room with the door shut.  
  
"Sure." Was all Keller could say to that. 'Even if I did think that you were a brainless ball of fluff at first.  
  
"What's it like to have a soulmate?"  
  
"Oh Iliana." I sighed almost sympathetically. "It's the most wonderful thing in the world. He's your other half, and   
you feel so complete that you could burst with love and happiness." She smiled sadly. "Even if it seems you can't possibly be   
together, they're all you think about, and you want nothing more than to be with them forever and beyond. You're drawn to them,   
and there's nothing you can do about." She smiled distantly.  
  
"I've never told anyone about this, even when I told you I liked Galen, but I've always wanted something a soulmate,   
even before I knew the name and that there was more to it than I thought." Iliana sighed "And being the Witch Child, I don't   
get out much without bodyguards, as you well know, and that cuts down the chances of meeting anyone."   
  
"Oh Iliana. Don't worry, you'll find him." Keller re-assured, hugging the girl.  
  
"Like I said, though, Theirry wants to see you, I should let you go talk to him now and see what he wants."  
  
"Okay." Keller left the room behind her friend, walking down the hall and stairs, to where Theirry's office was,   
knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in, it's open," the reply came from within. "Keller, good. Please shut the door and sit down, I have a mission   
for you."  



	4. I Found You

I Found You  
By: Magelet  
(A continuation of what Galen saw. My thanks to ___ who reviewed my story!)  
  
Galen sat musing, well, he was actually curled up in a kitty-ball-thing-y, but anyway, the point is that he was   
thinking. Keller was leaving soon, and he wanted to go with her. He hated being separated from her, even when absolutely   
necessary, and she hadn't been on a mission without him since they'd met. He'd miss her. A lot. Rising, he stretched his lithe   
leopard muscles. He could smell the dampness in the air. It would begin to rain in seconds. 'As much as I love the forest and   
the rain, I don't care to experience them together right now.' Galen thought to Keller, using their soulmate connection.  
  
Raksha Keller, in human form, raised her head and nodded, fully awake immediately. Rising, she stretched briefly,   
taking Galen's offered, and now human, hand. Together, they left the forest hand in hand.  
  
Walking into the kitchen to get something to eat, they ran into James, Poppy, and a very glum Ash.  
  
"...and Thea and Hannah won't let me go see her, but I've got to." Ash was whining.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Galen asked James  
  
"Even though Mary-Lynette just got here an hour ago, she's sick. Thea and Hannah were in her room with her, fixing   
whatever was wrong, and now they put a 'shifter at the door- to make sure that Ash stays out while she's sleeping, which is   
what they told her to do." The vampire explained while his soulmate, Poppy North, rolled her eyes.  
  
"I wonder why they don't want him in there. He'd be kissing her at the very least and she wouldn't be able to breathe.   
Breathing is a good thing." She added the last part and Ash and James's 'what's wrong with that?' look.  
  
Laughing, the shifter couple left the kitchen without getting anything to eat, they were laughing too hard at the   
bickering now commencing in the room that they had just exited to eat.   
  
"Hey let's go see if we can't get Ash in to see Mary-Lynette after all. If there's anything good about being me, aside   
from you, it's that I can usually get what I want, not that I ask for all that much."  
  
'You've changed so much from when we met. You were so quiet, almost shy it seemed, hardly insistent, and quite frankly,   
I almost like you more now than then. You seem more, I don't know, real.' Keller thought to the prince through their soulmate   
link.  
  
'And you've changed a lot too. You're, oh, how to fraise this, uh,' he grinned 'softer than I thought you were.' He   
dodged as she swung at him, and bonded off down the hall ahead of her.  
  
"Hello there." Galen greeted the hawk shapeshifter at Mary-Lynette's door.  
  
"My lord." Replied the middle-aged, brown haired, gold-eyed guard, bowing.  
  
"I don't believe I recognize you, are you new to Circle Daybreak? What's your name." Keller asked.  
  
"No my lady. Skye, lady."  
  
"Right then Skye, I'll just have to remember you in the future. Well, would you mind too much doing us a favor?" Galen   
asked the brown-haired man  
  
"Anything for my lord and lady." He replied anxiously.  
  
Rolling her eyes inwardly, Keller smiled at the man. "Let our friend in to see Mary-Lynette, please."  
  
"Yes, my lady." He replied mindlessly, staring at her.  
  
Just then, Ash came around the corner. "What can I do for you before you'll let me in, I'll do anything," he was   
saying before her noticed Keller and Galen. "Oh, hi, guys."  
  
"You know, Ash, sometimes all you have to do is ask." Galen told him. Then to the guard, "This is our friend that we   
asked you about."   
  
The guard stared and sputtered, but let the vampire into the room.  
  
Thierry came around the corner next. "Keller!" she jumped "Great, I need to talk to you. I'm taking back that assignment I   
gave you, Hannah need you, your team and Galen with us in South America."*   



	5. Demon

Demon  
By Magelet  
(My thanks to Eliza Simpson for reviewing!)  
  
A hand snatched the knife away from Keller. "What is wrong with you?!" Hannah yelled at her. "You're about to kill   
yourself?! I've died a lot of times, and believe me it's not that great, and there's a small chance that you might come back   
too, which isn't always peachy-keen in itself." The Old-Soul's eyes were filled with tears. And her voice cracked and Theirry,   
who was behind her, came to her aid.  
  
"There's no proof that Galen's dead. And if he is, would he want you to do this? Would he want you to end your life-   
something he loved and wanted for you more than anything but happiness? He wants you to live Keller- and, if he really is   
gone, do everything and anything he can't. You must see that?"  
  
"Give me the knife, Theirry. I want to die. I've had enough brushed with death; it won't be bad at all. It'll be   
nothing but relief. And Galen's dead. So if there's no afterlife or after consciousness, than he'll never know or care that   
I'm dead. If there is, than we'll be together and he can yell at me all he bloody well wants!" He voice broke with emotion   
and her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"What's going on in here?" a feminine voice came from the door. Jillian and Poppy poked their heads in the door and   
took in the scene. Hannah and Theirry looking desperate, Keller looking crazy, tears, and one of Rashel's very sharp knives.  
  
Oh my God, Keller! What were you thinking?" Poppy whispered, going to sit beside her friend, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I keep thinking that my mother was right." Keller muttered, shaking away from Poppy's embrace and standing up. "I   
will always be alone." She heard the others leaving the room silently- depriving it of any item that could have been in the   
least bit sharp.   
  
Looking out her window, she thought about Galen- her lost soulmate. She could almost see him in front of her- looking   
like he hadn't eaten in a while, scratched, bruised and windblown. "Keller!" he called her name "God, Keller, if you can hear   
me, don't do anything stupid! Don't let your namesake control you. I'm coming back for you. Hang on Keller. I love you." The   
voice was faint to begin with and faded as he spoke.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she left her room for the first time since they'd come home a week ago, walking down a flight   
of stairs to Iliana's room and knocked on the door softly.  
  
"Keller!" The Witch Child opened the door, exclaiming. "You're out of your room!" Then she seemed suddenly worried   
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Or, better and as fine as I can be at the moment. I kind of let the demon in me take over for a few   
days and I'm not over it yet, so don't expect me to be miss congeniality. But I saw something, I think it as a witch thing if   
I really actually saw it."  
  
Iliana's eyes lit up with interest and shock. "Show me where you saw it."  
  
The pair went back up to the panther 'shifter's room and over to the window that Keller had been looking out when she   
'saw' her soulmate.  
  
"It looks normal to me." Iliana mused looking around, "I can sense a bit of something, it may have been sent by a   
powerful witch wherever Galen is, I don't know. If Aradia were here, I bet we could tell you for sure. It's awful hard being   
the Witch Child when you're a lost witch." She frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"You've changed so much from the first time I saw you." Keller told the girl.  
  
"And so have you." Iliana smiled a bit, "You can be really moody, and let your first name take over who you are, or   
you can be the sweetest, most sentimental thing on earth." She paused, "I'm glad you haven't totally given up hope and tried   
to do anything stupid. I think there's always still hope..." she trailed off at the sound of running feet in the hallway.  
  
"Keller!" Maggie Neely (soon-to-be-Redfern) burst into the 'shifter princess's room. "He's alive. They've got him in   
a Daybreak center in Brazil. Galen's alive!" she laughed.  
  
Keller just stared at her-face blank, but with hope and joy gleaming in her eyes.  



	6. Calm

Calm  
By Magelet  
(My thanks to Pandie Katteken for reviewing!)  
  
A hand grabbed Galen's arm, preventing him from plummeting to his death. "I don't think you want to do that. I could   
be wrong, but you seem like the kind of person that has a sweetheart that would really be hurtin' if you was to die." A kind   
voice told the prince as the owner hauled him up onto a path just above the 'shifter's ledge. "I've heard dyin' ain't always   
that great."  
  
Galen smiled at his dark rescuer, who introduced himself as Hawk Skye. The man, oddly, had the same surname as the   
hawk shifter that had been in his memory flash. What were the odds? They were obviously twins. "Galen Drache."  
  
The 'shifter's jaw dropped. "Y... your highness sir!"  
  
Galen gave him his cat grin that he often used in 'shifter form. It always made Keller shaker her head and smile at   
him. At that thought, his face turned somber and he turned towards the edge of the cliff again. "My thanks for your kind   
thoughts, Mr. Skye, but I really do still intend to jump. Losing your soulmate when you've waited all your life and almost   
had to give her up isn't exactly great either."  
  
"Beggin' your pardon, sire, but d'ya have proof that she's dead? D'ya know for absolute sure? If she's still alive an'   
fightin', which I heard my lady likes to do, than she's be the one hurtin' if somethin' happened t'you, sir."  
  
"I have a friend here with me that can let ya send a message to her just an' be sure." He stepped to the side, revealing   
a short witch. She looked about 45 and fairly powerful. She was giving him the once over too, but in a much less discreet.   
  
"So you're the prince eh? Well, I suppose I can make an exception and let you send a message. Usually I only do it in   
dire emergencies." Her voice was a bit crackly, and she sounded a lot older than she looked. A faint light sparkled around   
him. "Okay, now think the words in your head, just how you want to say them. She should see you and hear the words. Then we   
can go back to the center and call yours."  
  
Nodding, he closed his eyes tightly to concentrate. "Keller!" he mentally called her name, "God, Keller, if you can   
hear me, don't do anything stupid! Don't let your namesake control you. I'm coming back for you. Hang on Keller. I love you."   
  
"Right then, my dear boy, let's get you to the center. Assuming you feel that you can trust us. We're Daybreak, you   
know, because of you."   
  
They walked for about 15 minutes and finally coming to a brick building. A triple knock, pause, double knock on the   
door was rewarded by a made-vampire admitting them into the Circle Daybreak center.   
  
"You just rest here for a few minutes while I tell our leader here that you're here. Hawk you watch him and make sure   
he has anything that he might need." The witch's whose name Galen didn't know, disappeared into another room.   
  
Galen turned to Hawk. "What's it like to fly?"  
  
"It's the most wonderful thing I can think of, your highness, except maybe having a soulmate. It's like all your   
cares and fears are gone and you can do whatever you like with no hindrances. May I inquire as to why you want to know? You   
did get to pick what your shape was." The man pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I did. I chose the form on my soulmate. But before that I wanted to fly. I wanted, when I finally chose, to be   
able to do what you say- leave all my troubles behind. But being who I am, that's just not possible." He smiled slightly,   
"do you happen to have a cellular phone?"  
  
"Yes sir, would you like to use it, sire?" At the prince's nod, he handed it over.  
  
Dialing Theirry's office number, Galen placed the phone to his ear.   
  
"Hello?" came a female's voice  
  
"Maggie? What are you doing in Theirry's office?" Galen asked, puzzled  
  
"I'm playing secretary today, Delos isn't here. Wait. Is this Galen!? Oh my Goddess! I better go tell Keller!"  
  
There was a click and Galen guess that she'd hung up the phone without putting him on hold. He's call back in a minute.   
But now he knew what he needed to know. Keller was alive.  



End file.
